gonemushingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Statistics
There are numerous variables that go into what constitutes a "good sled dog" on GoneMushing. Every dog can contribute to a well built team, because certain positions require different abilities. You can view a dog's statistics by going to their profile page and looking to the right-hand side of the screen. There you will see four tabs labeled Overview, Statistics, Health, and History. Navigating through these tabs will show you various statistics – all of the variables that make up your individual dog. Hunger, Thirst, and Mood These three status bars are located under the tab labeled "Overview," and they indicate how hungery, thirsty, or happy your dog is. Feeding, watering, and playing with your dogs will increase these statistics. Dogs do not need to eat, drink, or play to survive on GoneMushing, and a failure to perform these activities will have no adverse consequences in the game. Click here to read more about hunger, mood, and thirst. Energy You dog's energy is an important factor to keep an eye on, and it is also located under the "Overview" tab. Every dog has an energy percentage between 0% and 100%, and this affects their ability to race, train, and play. The more energy your dogs have, the faster they will run a race. You will also have more ways to interact with your dog when they have energy. Different interactions you perform with your dog will increase or reduce their energy. Train Ability Located under the tab labeled "Statistics" is Train Ability (TA). This is a number that represents how easy it is to train your dog; that is, how quickly it learns. This is a number that ranges from 1 to 20, and will never go any higher than that. A dog with a Train Ability of 1 is going to take a long time and lot of training to improve, while a dog with 20 will start to improve immediately and much more drastically. Store dogs will start with between 1 and 10 points, but if you use a user's Training Area rather than the default one, you have a chance to raise this stat while you train your dogs. Traditional Statistics Each dog on the game has five basic measures which represent the several different abilities that make up a good sled dog. These are Intelligence, Speed, Stamina, Strength, and Obedience. They, too, are located under the "Statisics" tabs. These statistics, and some others, will help you determine which team position is best for each individual dog. Major, Minor & Low Statistics Each of these traditional statistics – Intelligence, Speed, Stamina, Strength, and Obedience – may independently improve to a total score that is determined by the dog's Major, Minor, and Low statistics. Major, Minor, and Low statistics represent the individual dog's strengths and weaknesses. The table below outlines when each statistic will be trained to it's fullest potential based on the dog's Major, Minor and Low statistics. Additionally, a Major, Minor, or Low may also be "None" – instead of a traditional statistic. This means that no statistic has the respective label. Sometimes this is a good thing, while it may be a serious flaw in other instances. For example, a Low of "None" would be a good thing; this means that no statistic is restricted to a score of ten (10). On the other hand, a Minor of "None" means that the dog is missing the opportunity to improve one of it's statistics to a score of twenty (20); this may be a bad thing. Health Status Located under the tab labeled "Health," you will find his Health Status. A status of Healthy indicates that your dog is not suffering any injuries. Unhealthy conditions include: Eye Infection; Ear Infection; Inflamed Joints; Shoulder Strain; and Foot Fracture. Dogs suffering from these unhealthy conditions will not be able to participate in certain activites, including racing, training, and breeding. Immunity Points Under the "Health" tab on a dog's page you will also find his immunity points. This number represents the dog's how strong his immune system is and how prone he is to injuries. This number is infinite; it will not stop increasing. You can increase this statistics with certain food and water (and special items). Immunity Points cannot be reduces, except by racing. If a dog is injured in a race, his Immunity Points will be reduced by one (1) point. Health Statistics Also seen under the "Health" tab are five more very important variables – your dog's health statistics. Each of these values corresponds to one of the five traditional statistics. In a race, these statistics will be used to determine whether your dog is physically capable of working to it's fullest potential. Click here to learn how health statistics are used in racing. These statistics have a maximum value of 10 in each area, and can only be increased through feeding (and special items). Health statistics cannot be reduces, except by racing. If a dog is injured in a race, a certain health statistic will be reduced by three (3) points. Personality Personality is actually a very important statistic on GoneMushing, and is it located outside of the tabs – on the left-hand side of the page. There are ten different Personalities, and each corresponds to one of four Temperaments. As well as helping you figure out which kind of toy your dog will like, his personality will also make him more or less ideal for certain positions on a team. The only way to change a dog's personality is to take him to a Behaviorist for improvement. Click here to learn more about caring for your dog and the Behaviorist. Original Statistics Explain Looking back to the right-hand side of a dog's profile, click on the tab labeled "History." Here you will see the dog's lineage, original statistics, and racing history. Your dog's lineage is his pedigree (ancestory) and his kin (puppies). Original statistics are those that he was born with. Finally, racing history is his complete racing record, split into categories labeled weekly, monthly, and all-time respectively. Some of the information provided under this tab is just for fun, while other material will apply to Breeding. Click here to read more about Breeding. Genetics Blurb. Category:Dogs